From the Freezer to Dinner
by messersmontana
Summary: This is a scene that popped into my head the first time I saw Have an Ice Day.


From the Freezer to Dinner

This is a scene that popped into my head the first time I saw Have an Ice Day.

Why didn't Jack call Allison or check on her and the kids during the ice growth? Why didn't he even mention her, I mean she'd just had the baby and they mentioned Tess's first day. I just think Jack should have been a little worried about Allison. Oh and I am pretending that the dinner scene between Jack and Tess didn't happen at the end of the episode. This is a Jack/Allison fic.

It just took me a while to write it because I was in the process of packing up my house to move, then moving, and now unpacking the stuff I had packed. Then I needed the motivation to write again, and what better motivation than a good friend's birthday. Here is part two of your birthday present Cassie. I hope that you had a really good 20th birthday.

I own nothing, just the idea that popped into my head. I hope that you like it and please review.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Today had been interesting. Jack had thought that he'd seen almost everything that Eureka could throw at him. Well he'd been wrong, once again. Who knew that ice could grow and grow and grow...and so fast too. All of Eureka had been frozen, inside and out. Jack, Zane, and Taggart had once again saved the day. They'd almost lost Zane in the process though.

Jack sat at the counter of Cafe Diem, watching Zane and Jo standing near the door, kissing, as Taggart walked in and started talking to them. Everything seemed to be back to normal once more, thank God. Well almost everything, he still needed to go and see with his own eyes that she and the kids were okay.

He'd tried to call her during the mini ice age, but her phone wasn't working for some reason. He was on his way there as soon as Vincent gave him the food he'd stopped to pick up for Allison and the kids. When he'd finally gotten a hold of her, she'd sounded okay, but he had to make sure that she, Kevin, and Jenna were safe. He'd then promised to bring dinner with him.

"Here you go Sheriff, I even put some cake in there for you. Tell Allison that we all hope that they're doing okay." Vincent said as he handed the food containers to Jack.

"Thanks Vincent, I'll let them know." Jack promised as he headed out.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Allison finished making sure that Jenna and Kevin were still okay when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Jack on the other side. "Hey Jack. Mmmmm, something smells awfully good. Come on in and make yourself at home."

He handed the food to her and closed the door behind him. "I brought cake too, well Vincent sent it. Everyone at Cafe Diem send their best wishes for you, and the kids too."

She turned around after putting the food on the counter. "How did Eureka do with all that ice?" She asked him.

"You know Eureka, we get through what comes our way...eventually. But what I want to know is, how did you and the kids handle the mini ice age?" He asked as he gently took her shoulders in his hands and looked into her eyes.

Allison sighed. "It was pretty bad here for a little while. I had Kevin and Jenna under all of my blankets and in sleeping bags. Kevin had a tent in his closet and we put it up in front of the fireplace and tried to keep warm. If it wouldn't have been for the tent and fireplace, we might have froze." She told him as she gazed at her kids in the living room again.

Jack followed her gaze and saw Kevin sitting front of the fireplace with Jenna in his arms. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get here before now to check on you. I tried to call a few times, but I couldn't get through."

She nodded. "I know that Eureka has to come first Jack, and wouldn't expect less from you. And I thanks you for dinner and that you did come and check on us." She said as she hugged him.

He hugged her back. "I told you that I'll always be here for you, and I mean it. It just took me a little longer to get here." He said.

"Better late than never. I heard about Zane, how's he doing? Oh, and how was Tess's first day as boss?" She asked him as she started dishing the food up.

"Zane is back to normal and Nurse Lupo is taking care of him as we speak. Taggart says hello too. As for Tess, I think she did you proud. She handled herself with finesse and even listened to some of my suggestions." He explained.

She smiled at him. "I knew I picked the right person to fill in for me. I didn't even know that Taggart was back. When did he come back?"She asked him.

"He arrived with Zane and the ice core. I'll tell you the whole story over dinner. I'm starved, let's go feed your kids and us." He replied.

Allison smiled and nodded as they carried the plates and a bottle for Jenna into the living room. Allison gave Jenna her bottle as Jack handed a plate to Kevin. They ate quietly at first, but then Jack told Allison about how Eureka beat a mini ice age and the fungus that started it all.

After the kids had been put to bed, Allison joined Jack on the sofa. "Thanks again for coming to check on us, and for bringing dinner. It means a lot to me Jack." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder and yawned.

He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Always Alli." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep, followed shortly by Jack.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA


End file.
